Te Dominar
|artist = Daya Luz |year = 2016 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |nogm = 3 |pc = Purple/Brown/Turquoise |gc = Magenta/Peach/Aquamarine |lc = Hot Pink |pictos = 92 |perf = Kenj'y Keass (P1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Audrey Hurtis (P2) Cormier Claude (P3) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://instagram.com/p/BKqdZc1BeR6/}} "Te Dominar" de Daya Luz este în Just Dance 2017. Descrierea dansatorilor Rutina este un dans trio pe scenă; dansatorul șef este o femeie iar cei de rezervă sunt bărbați. P2 P2 are părul negru prins într-un coc și poartă o bluză roșie cu negru tăiat de jos, un lanș auriu și tocuri negre. P1 și P3 P1 și P3 au părul negru scurt și poartă tricouri negre, pantaloni roșii și pantofi negri. Mânecile lui P1 sunt mai scurte. P3 are o barbă, o șapcă galben cu negru, iar mânecile bluzei sunt până la coate. TeDominar Coach 3.png|P1 TeDominar Coach 2.png|P2 TeDominar Coach 1.png|P3 Fundal The background is a stage, a concept that resembles Junto a Ti and the On-Stage routines. The stage is dark grey with small black speakers. The walls are lavender with two rectangular lights and a large circular light. The rectangular lights are mainly black, having some pink and purple streaks inside of them, and some white lights surrounding them. The circular light flashes a bright white and features an equalizer around it. The stage turns purple and the black speakers turn light yellow. The circle turns black with purple lines frantically running in an outward direction, as are the blue lights of the same shape in the rectangular panels. The smaller lights shine over the performing trio. Mișcări de aur There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1 and P3:' Slowly throw your arms up. (akin to Born This Way) *'P2: '''Slowly throw your arms up while bouncing them. '''Gold Moves 2 and 3': Slowly lower your hands. P2, does this while shaking your fingers. 6deae44901cb34c8b0fb8a76ab1e73b9.png|Gold Move 1 1ghp32.gif|Goml Move 1 Gold_move_Te_dominar.jpg|Gold Moves 2 and 3 TeDominarGM.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia *This song's official release date was on August 28, 2016. This is also the same day that its preview was revealed. *The cheering crowd is recycled from the On-Stage Mode on Just Dance 2014. *The routine recycles a move from Just Dance. *This is the fourth Portuguese-language song in Just Dance, after Mas Que Nada, Dançando and Hangover (BaBaBa). It is followed by Bang and Carnaval Boom. *Daya Luz had a visit in Ubisoft Paris during the routine's shooting.File:Daya Luz no Just Dance 2017 *In the game files, P1 is shown as TeDominar_Coach_'3'', while P3 is shown as TeDominar_Coach_'1. *This choreography is used in the music video of the song, where Diegho San appears among the dancers. The original gameplay with no user interface is displayed behind Daya and her backup dancers. Gallery Tedominar.png|''Te Dominar te dominar2.png|''Te Dominar'' on the menu 00000191.png| cover TeDominarP2Ava.png|P2's avatar TeDominarBTS.jpg|Behind the scenes TeDominarBTS2.jpg Te Dominar Cocher.png|Coach extraction P2Tedominar.png|P2 P1P3Tedominar.png|P1 and P3 Videos DAYA TE DOMINAR Just Dance 2017 - Te Dominar Just Dance® 2017 -Te Dominar -World Video Challenge - 5 Stars + SuperStar ★ - Kinect - References Site Navigation es:Te Dominar